Six: Balto
by MarshalltheAngel
Summary: After their siblings become gems, they receive a call from a wolf. Who is it and what does he want?


Six

Balto

Thirty minutes ago

"Everyone, get off the-" the captain said before the ship exploded. There was a half-wolf there, along with his husky mate, and their son. They were able to live through the explosion, though having major injuries. "How can we get out of this?" Balto said. "Let's paddle! There must be a shore somewhere," Jenna, the husky, said. "I can't paddle!" Kodi said. "Just rest there! Me and your mother will paddle," Balto said. They started paddling. Then, the ship burst out one more before it sank. It made something fly in their direction. It hit Kodi in the head, but it was whole. "It's a phone! I know how to use this, but I can't. My paw hurts badly!" Kodi said. "Okay, tell me how," Balto said.

Ryder got a call. "Hello?" Ryder asked. There was a wolf on the other side. "Help us, please! The boat we were in exploded. All our owners died and we're the only ones who survived," the wolf said. "We'll be there!" Ryder said. "Accurate. Now let's go to the Lookout!" Ryder said. "No need, Ryder," Aqua said. "Yeah," Droplet said. "We'll get them in no time," he said. They grew their wings of water and started flying. "Uh, is it west or east?" Aqua asked Snowflake. "Just go north. You'll find them there drifting on a scrap metal buoyant enough to carry them all," Snowflake said. They started flying north.

After thirty minutes, they came back with the three on the scrap metal on floating water. "Here they are," they said. Marshall looked at them eagerly. "This one has a major injury by the paw. Those two are just tired," Marshall said. One of them started to rise up. "W-where are we?" it asked. "Who are you?" he asked. "Don't worry, we're here to help," Marshall said. "We won't hurt you," Chase said. "What's your name?" Skye asked. "I'm Balto. This husky is Jenna, and that is our son Kodi," he said.

Boulder was passing by when he heard the name "Balto". "Balto is a name I haven't heard in years!" he said. "Wait, is that really you Balto?" he asked.

"Yeah, who are you?" Balto said.

"It's me, Boulder! Don't you remember?" he said.

"Wait, you're Boulder, my brother?" he asked.

"Yes!" Boulder said. The two hugged in embrace. "So, he's our uncle?" Rocky, Gowther, Fang, and Roxy asked. "Yes," Boulder said. "He got separated from our father and mother, your grandmother and grandfather, when we were still young," Boulder said. "Where were you?" Boulder asked. "I was at Nome, Alaska. We were supposed to deliver mail to Europe by boat but it exploded!" Balto said. "Are you hungry?" Rubble asked. "As a matter of fact, yes," he said. "Okay, but before that, lie down in the scrap metal please," Marshall said. "Why?" Balto asked. "So you'll get healed," Marshall said. Balto stepped inside the scrap metal where his family was. "I don't feel anything," he said. "Heal: Full Recovery!" Marshall said.

Balto saw a circle appear on top of him. It emits light. He slowly started to feel a bit better. He also saw Jenna sleep soundly, and Kodi's paws heal. After the healing, he was speechless. "What the… how did… what?" he said. "Healing magic," Marshall said. "Here's your food!" Ryder said, offering him a piece of liver sausage. Balto munched on it. "That was delicious! I never tasted anything like that before," he said. "That was liver sausage. It's made from the finest liver," Rubble said.

Jenna started waking up. She groaned as she rose. "Where are we?" she asked. "Oh Jenna," Balto said. "They saved us!" he exclaimed. She looked at the pups and the parents that were there. She saw one in particular: Frostbite. "Wait. Frosty, is that you?" Jenna asked. "No one's called me Frosty in years and only Jenna knows that!" Frostbite said. "It is me, Frostbite!" Jenna said. "Oh I've missed you!" Frostbite said. The two hug each other in embrace. "You two know each other?" Ryder asked. "We were best friends! I was with her on the pet shop in… where is that, Nome? Anyway, someone delivered mail there and it was an order. It wanted me. We were separated," Frostbite said. "Wait, so someone owned you?" Ashe asked. "Yes, until an earthquake happened and it crushed the home we were in. My owners died, so I lived my own life after. Then, Avalanche found me," she said. "Oh no," Jenna said. "What is it?" Frostbite said. "I got a dream last night that Aleu is coming with her pack to visit! What will she find in Nome? Only hunters!" she said worriedly. "We'll take care of that," four of them said.

"Grab on you two!"Snowflake and Snowstorm said. Aqua and Droplet grabbed on tightly to their backs. The two ran at the speed of light. "How do they go that fast?" Jenna asked. "Would you believe some extraterrestrial people came here and passed their abilities to them?" Chase said.

After a few seconds, the four were back with Aleu and her pack. "Ugh, let us go witches and warlocks!" she said. She saw her father. "Dad, help us!" she said. The four put them down. "It's about time!" she said. "Dad, can you please explain why are you here? I thought you were back at home!" she said. "No. We were to deliver mail bound for Europe but our boat exploded. They saved us at sea," Balto explained to Aleu. Aleu then saw her brother. "What happened to Kodi?" she asked. "Oh, don't worry. He's just asleep," Jenna said. "Anyway, why did they bring us here?" she asked. "I had them bring you. There are only hunters left in Nome. If you went there, you would've been killed. You and your whole pack," Jenna said.

"Balto, Jenna, Aleu, I'm here to offer you something," Ryder said. "What is it?" they asked. "A new home," he said. "We aren't domesticated you dimwit!" Aleu said. "I know you aren't, but at least you won't have to hunt for food anymore. Every food here is provided by us," he said. "Pack, huddle," Aleu said. They talked about it for awhile. "How about you?" he asked Jenna and Balto. "It's a yes! But, our children back home…" he said. "Don't worry! We'll send letters every week to tell them we're safe," Jenna said. "It's a yes," Aleu said. "Okay, come with me," Ryder said. They all followed Ryder to the back of the Lookout. "Pick a house and live in it. Boulder's pack already picked theirs," Ryder said. "We're going to live in houses? A childhood dream come true," Aleu said.

They all went in houses. They saw everything they will ever need. "This will be our homes?" Jenna asked. "Yes. Do you know how to use everything here?" Ryder asked. "Yes," Jenna said.

That night, everyone slept soundly in their new homes.


End file.
